Cassie (Season One)
}} Cassie was a human who made her debut in the sixth episode of . She was killed in a car accident caused by her boyfriend, Rafael Waithe. Early History Cassie had been dating Rafael for an unknown period of time, however six weeks before Rafael's arrival at the boarding school, the two got into an argument whilst driving. Rafael thought that she was flirting with another guy, and the two began a heated argument, leading to Rafael taking a corner on the road too hard whilst it was raining. The car crashed, and Cassie did not survive. Throughout Legacies Series Season One In Death Keeps Knocking On My Door, she walks down the road in Mystic Falls to head to the Salvatore Boarding School for the Young & Gifted. She makes it up the stairs and sees Rafael, who goes to hug her. She then talks to both Alaric and Rafael, and she is told that she had died two months ago. She tries to call her mom, but Alaric advises her not to as it would hurt her. She then talks to Rafael again and reveals to him that she started to remember more of the accident and asked why he killed her. He gets angry with her and leaves her alone for a bit before checking on her again in the library. Outside by the lake, they both talk about his anger and the accident, and she tells him that she forgives him, telling him to leave her alone for a few minutes so she can stand out in the sun. It is also revealed that the Necromancer had been controlling her to find the knife and give it to a Bennett witch to unlock one of the three keys to Malivore, and then disappears, finding peace. Personality Cassie seemed to have the personality of a normal teenaged girl. Although she was fearful of the unknown around her when she first found out about the supernatural, Cassie remained calm given her situation. Cassie also tended to snoop around whenever she wanted to find information out. She also wanted those around her to be honest with her, particularly with her former boyfriend when she wanted to him to be honest with her about the reason she died. Physical Appearance She was young woman with a somewhat short stature and an athletic build. She had medium length black hair and dark brown eyes. Relationships *Cassie and Rafael (Former Boyfriend) *Cassie and Alaric (Former Allies) *Cassie and the Necromancer (Former Forced-Allies/Henchwoman of) Appearances Season One *''This is the Part Where You Run'' (Mentioned) *''Some People Just Want To Watch The World Burn'' (Mentioned) *''We're Being Punked, Pedro'' (Mentioned) *''Hope is Not the Goal'' (Mentioned) *''Mombie Dearest'' (Mentioned) *''Death Keeps Knocking On My Door'' Name *'Cassie' is a diminutive form of Cassandra, which means "She Who Entangles Men". The origin of the name "Cassie" is English.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cassandra_(name) Trivia *She is the first human in to have been shown to find peace on screen. Gallery LGC107-006-Cassie.png LGC107-015-Alaric-Rafael-Cassie.png LGC107-018-Cassie.png LGC107-033-Cassie.png LGC107-034-Cassie-Rafael.png LGC107-035-Cassie.png LGC107-036-Cassie-Rafael~Alaric.png LGC107-069-Cassie-Rafael.png LGC107-071-Cassie.png LGC107-082-Cassie.png LGC107-084-Cassie-Rafael.png LGC107-086-Cassie~Rafael.png LGC107-087-Cassie-Rafael.png LGC107-115~The Necromancer-Cassie.png LGC107-120-Cassie~The Necromancer.png LGC107-121-Cassie.png References See also Category:Characters Category:Legacies Characters Category:Legacies Season One Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Guest Characters Category:Humans Category:Deceased